1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus for imaging a subject to generate image data of the subject.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, a technique of setting shooting parameters such as an exposure value or a shutter speed according to the type of an accessory such as an externally mounted flash unit attached to a hot shoe and controlling the imaging by the imaging apparatus is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-173314).
Moreover, a technique of attaching an optical sighting device to an imaging apparatus so that the position of an approximate center of an imaging range of the imaging apparatus can be understood is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-72187).